dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alien vs. Inuyasha
'Alien vs. Inuyasha ' is a What-If? The episode of DBX. (TheDragonDemon Episode 41) Description Alien vs. Inuyasha (Alien Series vs. Inuyasha Series). both of them had a Slasher skills! Alien/Acid Blood vs. Demon/Blades of Blood. about that alien... all I thought it is she. cause she is part of the alien queen of amazon! Interlude no rules for DBX. DBX in a beginning, Inuyasha fought a mutated bear. mutated bear is right behind a tree. there's a tail behind on top of a tree. a tail thrust mutated bear and through his chest. a tail lifts the mutated bear and turns around. as an appearance Alien comes out on top of the tree. Alien close to his bear face and then Alien thrust through his bear head of that tongue with fangs. Inuyasha: you've killed them with 2 thrusts, what kind of demon are you?! (he Thinks.) Alien Drop a dead mutated bear down and wall jump then lands on a ground. Inuyasha: I guess you're here to kill me are you? if that's the way you want, I'm not gotta go easy on you. Area grass, trees, and Sky Shade Blue. (from Final Fantasy Background Battle.) Here we Gooooo! Alien on Left, Inuyasha on right. they dash and fight in a middle. alien swift their claws and Inuyasha swing his Tessaiga with their sparks when they strike (Fight 5 seconds). and they slide back and scrap their ground. Alien jump and slash right to him. Inuyasha blocked with his Tessaiga. Alien swift there claws right left and uppercut. Inuyasha still blocked with his Tessaiga, then he got his guard out by the uppercut. now Alien using slash right at em and slide to the right. Inuyasha Use Iron Reaver Soul Stealer right at em slide to the left. and they stand for 2 seconds then they bleed it out of their ribs! Alien use tail whip and body twist to the left. Inuyasha can sense it. he spins and blocked with his Tessaiga by that tail whip. now he uses wind scar to the right and scraps on a ground. Alien Dodge to jump and twist and grab a branch and let go to the forest. Inuyasha: I'm not let you get away! he went chasing them to the forest. Inuyasha ran in a forest straight ahead. (for 4 Seconds.) Area Forest with light green and short grass. (From Naruto DS) Inuyasha stopped and stand here and sniff and look around in a middle of the forest. Alien is up on a tree. crawling down and stand there of a wall hanging (for 2 seconds), sneak them behind and jump right at him. still... he can sense it. Inuyasha swings to the right and he got'em slice and bleed it out of that Acid. and alien hit laying back on a ground. Inuyasha jumps and strikes down to the ground. Alien Dodge it, rolled to the left and front down. then Alien using a tail whip and grab his leg to drag him down. and Alien turn around and Jump right at em and slash him 3 times right, left, right, then thrust his belly and slide and scrape to the left. Inuyasha's getting up. alien was about to run into him. he uses adamant barrage to shot them down. alien jump on a tree and wall jumping to dodge them and stealth on their trees! but now alien got 1 wound of that diamond shard! both of them are wounded! Inuyasha: you can't hide for me forever demon! (he thinks.) I can smell you! Inuyasha sniffing to find them where to go and direction. there! (he said.) he uses Special Attack Ultimate Wind Scar to chop their trees down and get the alien down to the ground. and now it made a field of broken trees and sky. (Final Fantasy Background Battle) he's gotten breathing hard of his Special Attack: Ultimate wind scar. Inuaysha: did I get em? Inuyasha Sniff to find where the alien got em. close to a broken trees. Later Alien is under a broken trees. Alien has Hidden Suprise Attack to jump up and charge out of a broken trees and slash his left arm and made them drop his Tessaiga! Inuyasha holds his left arm to cover his wound. Later Alien Jump and charge them and then Alien swift left arm to slash him and then he jumps back to dodge it and now Inuyasha's use his blades of blood in mid-air. and now Alien has been cut those tail! for a moment of Alien's Painless. Inuyasha lands on a ground. Inuyasha: now you can't use your tail to whip it and grabbed me! Alien use Acid when he chops their tail then Inuyasha raises his right arm to guard it. but now his robe got right through it. Inuyasha: Aaah that stings! (while he quickly takes his robe off of that acid.) it got through my robe! Alien ran into him. Inuyasha uses Iron Reaver Soul Stealer, but it missed. Alien crawled down to dodge his attack and turn around right behind them. Inuyasha turns back and it is too late to fight back. Alien swift there claws right, left, and uppercut then Alien jump right at him in mid-air. and now alien used hidden blade coming out of their Arms and thrust their arms and then land on him and scrape on the ground. Inuyasha's now exhausted to move of his wounds. Alien close to his face. for a while, his Tessaiga comes out of demonic aura. Alien is about to Strike them of that tongue with fangs! Inuyasha transforms into a full demon then he uses Demonic power and had them scrape their alien's body and let his arm off of their blades. when Inuyasha's in dangered and drop his Tessusaiga for a while. Demon Inuyasha: soo ya used your hidden blade huh. I'll kill you of your disgusting tongue of your fangs! you don't get the chance to kill me! I had enough of your fighting skills of your killer movement! you ready to die?! Alien gets their blade to add acid all over their body. when Demon Inuyasha use his Demonic Power. now Alien has Blades with Acid. Demon Inuyasha: all take that as a yes. Round 2 begin. Both competitors are Exhausted! Alien on Right, Demon Inuyasha on Left. Bloody claws vs. Acid Blades. they dash and fight in a middle. alien swift their Blades and Inuyasha swift their claws with their sparks when they strike (Fight 5 seconds.) and they slide back and scrap their ground again. Inuyasha ran and strike of his right bloody claws. Alien guard their acid blades of his bloody claws with their sparks (blocked 4 seconds). Demon Inuyasha tackle's them to the ground. Demon Inuyasha: that stings! (his right fingers by that acid blade.) Alien getting up then ran into him. Demon Inuyasha use left Bloody Claws. but it missed again. Alien crawled down to dodge his attack and turn around left behind them then swift right acid blade. not this time, Demon Inuyasha Jump and backflip right behind them. Alien turn back and it is too late to fight back. Demon Inuyasha using left bloody claws and now Alien has been chop off those right arm! Demon Inuyasha turns his head back. Demon Inuyasha: not this time Demon! Alien's Painless! Demon Inuyasha: I'm gotta Finish you off for good. Alien turns around and uses Acid when he chops his right arm! Demon Inuyasha can use the right hand now. he jumps spin in front and slashes through an acid! then he uses his Demonic Special Attack (From Inuyasha: Feudal Combat). Demon Inuyasha Catch Phrase - Die!!! Alien's shattered Body Collapse with Bloody Acid Explosive! then a grounds are scrambled and burning with acid. (Demon Inuyasha Winning Purpose) Demon Inuyasha: hmph! not this time either! Demon Inuyasha WINS! Polls Do You Agree? Yes No Who would you be rooting for? Alien Inuyasha Who do you think would win? Alien Inuyasha Results Trivia Up Next & Previously * Next: Goro vs. Solomon Grundy * Previous: Rick Taylor vs. Jason Voorhees Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Alien vs. Demon Themed DBX Fights Category:Claw Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs. Claw Themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Color themed DBXs Category:Anime/Manga vs Movies themed DBXs Category:TheDragonDemon Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:TheDragonDemon Season 3 Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Blood Themed DBX Fights